Something's Gotta Give
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: [HIATUS]I'm not good with summaries, so just read it, okay? Lots of Jommy fluff! The season two finale never took place and Darius never took over G Major.
1. 18 at last!

Hey! I have the seond chapter of this stroy written, but I'm not going to post it just yet. I want to see what kind of reaction this chapter gets first. In this story, Date With the Night never happened, and Darius never took over G Major.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. Unfortunately. I do not own My Wonderful or What's Left Of Me either.

* * *

"That was awesome, girl, awesome!" Tommy flashed her a huge smile. "You really think so?" Jude asked. "Yeah, I do." She had just finished singing him her new song, My Wonderful. "We'll start on the music tomorrow, ok?" Tommy sounded genuinely excited. Jude couldn't help smiling. "You think I'm gonna work on my birthday?" she teased. "Don't you always?" he teased back. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have time to get ready for your party." "I know, see you tomorrow." she replied as she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. "Can't wait." he murmured as she walked out.

Jude left G Major, smiling at the thought of her party. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday, and Georgia was throwing her a party. She had the perfect outfit picked out. A red halter dress with a flowy skirt that ended just above her knees, simple black heels, and a red clutch purse. She was really getting excited about the party. "Hopefully this birthday will be better than the others," she thought.

The next day after working on the music for her song with Tommy, she headed home to get ready. "I hope I look good," she thought as she opened the door to G Major. "Happy Birthday!" everyone cried as she walked in. She looked around the room and saw her parents, Sadie, Jamie, Kwest, and Tommy. She smiled and thanked people as they came up and told her Happy Birthday. Finally she was able to make her way over to her family and friends. "Happy Birthday, honey," her parents said, "You look beautiful." "Thank you," she replied, though she was watching Tommy. She talked for a few more minutes with them then made her way over to Kwest and Tommy.

Kwest handed her a small box. "Happy birthday Jude." She opened the box, and found a silver bracelet inside. It had a single charm on it, a music note. "Thank you, it's beautiful." She hugged Kwest. "I'm gonna get some food." Kwest said, and walked away. Tommy stepped forward. "Happy Birthday, girl. Here." He handed her a box slightly larger than the one Kwest had given her. She let out a gasp as she opened it. Inside was a silver, heart-shaped locket with a J engraved on it. "Oh Tommy, it's beautiful! Thank you so much. I love it." He smiled. "Open it." Inside was a picture of the two of them from her 17th birthday. "Tommy, I don't know what to say. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much. I mean it." She hugged him, afraid she'd start crying if she tried to say anything else. "There's something else." He pulled a tape out of his pocket. "Don't listen to it until you get home, ok?" Jude nodded, still afraid to speak. "Go get ready to do your song girl." She thanked him again, not knowing how she could ever show him how much the gift meant to her.

Jude waited for Tommy to announce her. She was going to sing My Wonderful tonight for the first time. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she heard the music ending. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Jude Harrison singing her new song, My Wonderful!" She walked onto the stage and started to sing, her eyes searching for Tommy.

"_A time when I was down and out_

_No lovin in my life_

_this angel came around and brought_

_a meaning of some right_

_Took my dark and lonely days_

_Into the light_

_With his loving ways_

_He's my wonderful _

_Everything a girl could want to love _

_And all I need _

_Yes he's my wonderful _

_Must have been sent from up above _

_Just for me _

_Gotta have him close to me _

_Each and every night _

_To give me that security _

_Of dreaming in delight _

_Love has got a grip on me _

_Oh so tight _

_Hope he never lets go _

_He's my wonderful _

_Everything a girl could want to love _

_And all I need _

_Yes he's my wonderful _

_Must have been sent from up above _

_Just for me _

_Cause I don't ever want to be free _

_From this love and care that most people will never see _

_And at night I pray _

_That I'll have my way _

_And enjoy love for eternity _

_He's my wonderful _

_Everything a girl could want to love _

_And all I need _

_Yes he's my wonderful _

_Must have been sent from up above _

_Just for me _

_No one can ever do for me _

_The things he does cause _

_He's my wonderful _

_Everything a girl could want to love _

_And all I need _

_Yes he's my wonderful _

_Must have been sent from up above _

_Just for me_"

She finished singing, knowing from the amount of applause that they loved it. She waved and walked off the stage, feeling exhilarated. "You rocked girl." She turned and found herself face to face with Tommy. "It felt amazing, singing and seeing their reactions." Jude couldn't contain her excitement. "It was your best performance ever. You were...amazing." Jude blushed. "It wasn't that good." "Yes it was. I'm proud of you girl."

"Thanks...for everything." she said, weariness washing over her. "Don't thank me, Jude. All this," he said gesturing to the party around them, "you earned it. You worked hard, doing something you love, and this is the result. People who love you helping you celebrate your birthday, two great CD's, and a third in the making. You deserve it. Don't ever forget that. Now, go have fun."

"Thank you, Tommy, for everything. I know I already said it, but I can't say it enough." she said before walking away. As he watched her walk away, Tommy smiled. He'd meant everything he'd said. She deserved what she had. She worked hard for it, and he admired that.

That night, after mingling, dancing, and eating cake, she'd left the party. Now lying on her bed, she put in the tape Tommy had given her and pressed play.

_Watched my life pass me by -- in the rearview mirror _

_Pictures frozen in time -- are becoming clearer _

_I don't wanna waste another day -- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes -- yeah_

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_But you can have -- what's left of me. _

_I've been dying inside -- little by little _

_Nowhere to go -- I'm goin outta my mind _

_An endless circle -- runnin from myself until _

_You gave me a reason for standing still _

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_But you can have -- what's left of me._

_Fallin' faster -- barely breathing _

_Give me somethin to believe in _

_Tell me it's not all in my head _

_(pause) _

_Take what's left of this man _

_Make me whole once again_

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been _

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be _

_But you can have -- what's left of me._

_I've been dying inside you see _

_I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind, outta my mind, outta my mind) _

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time _

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left_

_Will you take what's left -- of me _

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind _

_Will you take what's left? _

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left? -- of me _

_Take what's left of me_

Jude sat up on her bed, unable to think clearly. She had to see Tommy. She grabbed her coat off her chair, put on shoes, and ran to the door, stopping only to write a note in case someone woke up and couldn't find her. She opened the door only to find herself face to face, once again, with Tommy.


	2. Not so perfect end to a perfect night

Here's chapter two. I hope you like it! These first two chapters are allI have written because i put this story on hold whileI worked on my other one. But I will try to get more up soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

* * *

"Tommy-" He leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off. She let herself melt into the kiss, savoring every moment. It felt so right, being in his arms, kissing him. She knew he felt the same way. The pulled apart, panting slightly. "You were saying?" Tommy smiled as he said it, and she knew he was teasing. "I don't remember, and quite frankly, I don't care right now." She was smiling, and she probably looked like an idiot, but she didn't care. They stood together, not needing to say anything. Jude started to shiver, and Tommy suggested they go inside. "Unless, of course, you want to stand outside all night, in which case, I'm going home." he said with a smile. "Honestly I don't care, as long as you're with me." Tommy took her hand in his as they walked inside.

They woke up the next morning smiling, remembering the previous night. They'd watched movies until they fell asleep. "Hey." Tommy looked down at Jude, who looked adorable, even half asleep. "Hey yourself," she murmured back, content to lay with her head on his chest all day. "You got any food around here?" Tommy asked, sitting up. "Why is it that men are always hungry?" she asked sitting up as well.

"We need the energy so we can pretend to be macho men." "I see," Jude laughed. "Let's see what Chez Harrison has to offer." She opened cabinets in search of food. "Our choices today are: cereal, cereal, or cereal. What will it be?" Jude said, pulling out a box of cereal. "Tough decision, but I think I'll go with cereal." Tommy said, pretending to look at a menu.

"Excellent decision. I see you two are awake." Sadie said, coming into the kitchen. "What were you doing last night?" "If you must know, sister dearest, watching movies." "Mm hm, I bet." Sadie replied, though Jude knew she was teasing. "It's not every morning I wake up to find my sister asleep with my ex. Why shouldn't I be curious?" "True. But really, we just watched movies." Jude replied, realizing it was probably uncomfortable for Sadie.

"Thanks for the excellent breakfast, but I should probably get going." Tommy said, speaking up for the first time. "Yeah, I'll walk you out." Jude said getting up from the table as well. "Bye, Sadie." Tommy said, heading for the door. "Bye." Sadie said, turning to go back to her room.

Jude walked with Tommy to his Viper. He turned to her, "See you at G Major?" "Yeah. About last night," Jude wasn't sure what to say. Tommy spoke again before she could say anymore. "I had a good time last night. We'll talk later, ok?" "Ok, and I had a good time too." They shared a quick kiss before he got into the car. As Jude watched him drive off, Sadie came up behind her. "He'll break your heart you know." "I haven't given him my heart yet." Jude replied, feeling slightly defensive. "I beg to differ, but he'll break it anyways." Sadie said as she walked back toward the house, leaving Jude alone to think about what she had said.

Later that day, after working on her album, she and Tommy were having lunch. "Jude, that song, that was the only way I could tell you how I feel. You're legal now, and if you're willing, I really want to give it a try. I've loved you since the day I met you. I'm tired of trying to hide my feelings and hurting people in the process. I know this is a lot to hear in 24 hours, but I had to tell you." He said it in a rush, as though he was afraid he wouldn't be able to finish if he stopped. Jude sat for a moment, letting it all sink in. "I want to try too. You probably already figured it out, but My Wonderful is about you. I feel the same way. I love you Tommy Quincy. You're my everything. Last night felt so right." She took his hand in hers, to reassure them both. She leaned forward and kissed him, knowing he wanted it as much as she did.

The week went by in a blur, and before Jude knew it, it was Friday night and she was getting ready for her first official date with Tommy. She was nervous, and there were butterflies in her stomach as she went to greet Tommy at the door. "You look great, big eyes." he said, and she sensed he was as nervous as she was. "Hey, I've moved up from "girl" to "big eyes". Cool." she teased, trying to calm her nerves. "I can keep calling you "girl" if you want." he teased back, and she laughed, knowing everything would be all right.

"This is the first time I've ever had a date cover my eyes and lead me who knows where. I applaud you, Quincy. You know how to make a date interesting." Jude said as Tommy lead her to, actually, she didn't know where to. "How much farther?" "Not much, now walk." They walked in silence for a few minutes, and Jude wondered where they were going. "We're going into a building now, so be careful." A few minutes and two sets of stairs later, he finally let her see. "Voila."

They were on the roof. There was a blanket laid out, and a picnic basket sat on top. She turned to Tommy. "All this for me?" "All for you big eyes. Nothing but the best." Jude stood silently for a few minutes, admiring the beautiful sunset and the work Tommy put into their date. She didn't notice him walk over to a CD player and put in a CD. What's Left of Me came on and Tommy walked back to her, hand extended. "Dance with me?" Jude took his hand, and he led her to the middle of the roof.

He held her close, and they danced to the music, losing themselves to the moment. It was so perfect. Jude looked into his eyes and saw everything she felt mirrored in them. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

As the song ended, the walk over to the blanket and sat down. They ate in silence, admiring the beautiful night. She snuggled close to Tommy, starting to get cold. He gently stroked her hair, wishing they could stay like that forever. When it started to get late, they packed everything up and headed to the car. "That was the most perfect first date ever." Jude turned to him, and he knew she meant it.

They pulled up to a house, but it wasn't Jude's. As Tommy pulled into they driveway, she thought she understood. "This is your house, isn't it?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. "Yeah, I told your Dad we'd probably be out late and that you could stay at my house." "And he said okay? He didn't flip out? How'd you manage that?" "By assuring him that you'd sleep in the guest room, which is on the other side of the house from my room." "A man of many talents. I underestimate you Quincy." Jude couldn't believe he'd actually gotten her dad to agree to her staying at his place.

The house was comfortable, not too small, not too big. They settled down on the couch, watching some movie that happened to be on. Tommy smiled, everything had gone perfectly. Jude was beautiful, as always. He leaned in and kissed her, a slow, tantalizing kiss, the kind of kiss that left you wanting more. The kiss quickly escalated, but before it could get too far, Jude gently pushed him away. She wasn't sure they were ready for it, and she didn't want their new relationship to fall apart because they rushed things. "You okay?" Tommy asked worriedly. "Yeah, it's just, everything has been great so far, and I don't want to lose that because we rushed things." "I understand." "You do?" "Yeah. What we have Jude, it's special. I don't want to lose it." She was glad he understood. As they sat back on the couch, she was content. She had a great new relationship, and a wonderful boyfriend. What more could she ask for?

She turned to face him and traced the line of his jaw with her finger. God, he was handsome. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, his lips soft on hers. He pulled away, and Jude could tell from the look on his face that something was wrong. "Jude, I have to tell you something." Tommy looked away from her when he said it, then cleared his throat. "Ok, spill." _Don't panic. _She told herself. _Everything is fine. _" I thought I could talk to Darius, make some calls, and everything would be okay." He paused, and Jude knew that whatever he had to say, it wasn't good. "What does Darius have to do with this?" She looked at Tommy and searched his face, trying to read his expression.

"Jude, I might have to go away." Tommy saw the confusion on Jude's face. "Why? You're coming back aren't you?" she was trying not to break down and cry. "Aren't you?" she asked in a small, slightly shaky voice. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going for sure yet."


	3. 8th World Wonder

Hello again! SorryI didn't post this sooner. I'll try to get more up soon! The song is 8th World Wonder by Kimberley Locke. Enjoy!

A.N.-I still don't own anything.

* * *

She looked at him, her confusion obvious. "What's going on Tommy?" she askedtrying to understand what he was saying. "Darius wants me to check out some artists. I thought I could get him to send someone else, but I don't know if he will. I wanted to wait until I knew for sure whether or not I was going, but I wanted you to be prepared, in case I do have to go. I don't want to, but he's my boss. If he says I have to go, I have to go. I thought maybe you could come with, but you have school and work. Let's just forget I said anything about it, okay? I want to enjoy this night."

Jude sighed, then smiled at him. "Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder as he put on a movie. She wasn't paying attention to the movie though. _How am I supposed to forget about that?_ she thought to herself. She dozed off, and soon Tommy was asleep as well.

**Tommy's PoV**

I woke up on the couch, and the first thing I realized was that Jude wasn't there. I looked over at the clock on the TV, assuming it was sometime after midnight. The bright numbers read 2:30. It was the that I heard the music. It had to be Jude. I followed the sound to my studio. Jude was sitting in a chair, strumming her guitar. She started to sing soflty, and I smiled.

_8th World Wonder_

_Woke up early this morning,_

_made my coffee like I always do._

_Then it hit me from nowhere;_

_every thing I feel about me and you._

_The way you kiss me crazy, _

_baby you're so amazing._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder;_

_the water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_I guess that I'm just falling _

_deeper into something I've never known._

_Yeah._

_But the way that I'm feeling _

_makes me realize that it can't be wrong._

_Your love's like a summer rain._

_Washing my doubts away-aay._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder;_

_the water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_It's only been a week,_

_but it's coming over me, yeah._

_It's making me believe that_

_You're the one for me._

_Yeah, yeah, uh-huh, yeah_

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder;_

_the water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder;_

_the water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder;_

_the water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

"It's great." She jumped at my voice, causing me to laugh a little. I walked over and sat down next to her. "I couldn't sleep." As she says it, I notice the coffee cup on the ground next to her chair. "How long have you been awake, girl?" "A couple hours." she looks at me sheepishly. "Girl, you gotta sleep. You have to work tomorrow. Now, why can't you sleep?" She looked away from me, and I had a feeling I knew what this was about. "I couldn't stop thinking about you leaving. I know you said you might not have to, but I can't help it. I don't want you to go, for who knows how long." I take her hands in mine, and turn so I'm facing her. "Hey, hey, look at me. I promise I will never leave you. I don't care what D or anyone else says. Okay? I'm not going to leave you." I stand, pulling her up with me. I pull her close and hug her tight, one hand stroking her hair. "I promise." I murmur in her ear. I let go, and look her straight in the eye. " Now go get some sleep." I say as she stifles a yawn. "Yes, dad." "Hey, I'm not that old!"

**The next day**

**Jude's PoV**

I woke up to the smell of french toast and bacon. Mm. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, and paniced when I saw that it was 10:15. I was supposed to be at G Major at 8. I nearly ran into Tommy, who was coming up the stairs with the food on a tray, along with a vase of lillies. "I was supposed to be at work two hours and fifteen minutes ago, and you're making french toast?" I could see he was trying not to smile, but I was too upset to care. "Relax, girl, I called Georgia and said we'd be in late." "And your excuse?" "We're finisning a song." "That makes me feel so much better Tom. Now I have to write a new song." I said, running a hand through my hair. "You wrote one last night remember?" "I wasn't planning on using it for my album, but okay." Tommy smiled at me, and I relaxed. "Now go get in bed so I can give you your breakfast." "Yes sir." I say before running upstairs and jumping back into bed. "I thought you might be tired of poptarts and coffee." He says, setting down the tray. "I could never get tired of poptarts and coffee." I state matter-of-factly.

I had finished the food and was about to take a shower when I realized something. I was wearing the same clothes I'd worn yesterday. "Tommy?" I yelled down the stairs. "Yeah?" he asks, comming up the stairs. "I'm wearing the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I can't go to work in these." He looks at me for a moment before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and comes back out with some clothes adn my toothbrush. "I had Sadie bring them over on her way to work." He says, seeing my confused face. "Thank you." I hug him then runn upstairs to shower. When I come back downstairs, he's leaning against the door, tapping his watch. "We have to go to work sometime today, you know." "Yeah, yeah."

We arrived at G Major twenty minutes later. "Jude, you have a hot new song for me right?" Georgia asks as we walk in the door. "Yeah." "Alright. Go get in the studio and record then." Georgia smiles at me before walking into her office. We're about to go into the studio when a voice behind us stops us. "Tom, can I have a word?" "Sure thing, D." He turns to me. "Go warm up, I'll be there in a minute." "Okay." I walk into the studio, making sure to close the door behind me. I set my bag down and take my guitar out of it's case. I'd left it here yesterday. "Hey Kwest." I say, turning to the guy sitting at the soundboard. "Hey. Where's Tommy?" He asks, turning his chair so he's facing me. "Talking to Darius." I say strumming his guitar. "Darius Mills, music mega mogul, and owner of D Studios?" "That's the one." I say, thinking about last night. He promised he'd never leave me, but what if he didn't really mean it. _No, you will not think like that._ I mentally scold myself. "Apparently, he wants Tom to check out some new artists, or something."

_**Meanwhile, Tommy and Darius... **_

"I'm not going D. I'm sorry." I look him straight in the eye as I say it. He might intimidate some people, but he doesn't scare me. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I'm not going. We're in the middle of Jude's album. We have to much to do still. And I don't trust anyone else to handle it." "you're making a big mistake, T. You do this and you'll neve rhave to work again." "I don't want, need, or care about your money." _I want, need, and care about Jude. No! Now is not the time to be thinking about that! Bad Tom! _"I promised Jude I'd never leave her, and I'm not going to break that promise. Not now, not ever." "Fine, but don't think I won't be back." "I don't doubt that." I mutter as I watch him leave. I turn and go into the studio.

"Hey." I say, to both Kwest and Jude. "Sup, man?" Kwest says, as I wrap my arms around Jude and kiss her. "We can do that now. As much and as long as we want." I say, kissing her again, deepening it this time. "Getting nauseous over here." "Sorry." I say, reluctantly pulling away from Jude. "I guess we better get some work done, huh?" "Yeah." she says, heading into the recording booth. 13 hours later 8th World Wonder is done.

**Jude's PoV**

After we finally finished the song. I walked out of the recording booth and back into the studio were Tommy is laying on the couch. Kwest had left a few hours ago. "Laying down on the job, Quincy?" I say, setting down my guitar and walking over to the couch. "Yeah, so?" "So move over." He moves so his back is against the back of the couch, and I lay down next to him. He puts an arm around my waist, and I smile. "I could get used to this." "Me too, girl." "Tommy?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too, girl." is the last thing I hear before falling asleep, a smile on my face.


	4. Late Night Calls

A.N.-I had this almost done last night, but I had to get off, and I haven't been home much today. Here it is. Enjoy! I used a refrence from Hallelujah because that's one of my favorite episodes.

Disclaimer: Still dobn't own it. :)

* * *

"Jude, Tommy, wake up. Wake up. JUDE! TOMMY!" "What?" I screeched, very much opposed to being screamed at while I'm trying to sleep. I shifted my weight, and heard Tommy groan. Oops. "Sorry." I turned back to the person who so rudely interuppted my slumber. "Whaddya want?" I ask, sitting up so I can see whoever it is. "Sadie and I have been trying to call the both of you. Apparently you can sleep through anything." So it's Kwest. "You found us." I yawn as Tommy sits up next to me. He has bedhead, well, I guess it would be couchhead, but whatever. He looks adorable, half asleep. "Morning sleeping beauty." I say as he looks back and forth between me and Kwest. "What's going on?" "Well, we fell asleep on the couch, as you've probably figured out, and Sadie and Kwest have been trying to call us. I knew that I can sleep through just about anything, and apparently, so can you." "I'll let you two go back to sleep, or whatever. And Jude, don't scream in my ear again, okay?" "Okay. Bye" "Bye guys." "Bye." Tommy mumbles, eyes half closed.

I get up and pick up my phone to call Sadie. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" I pull the phone away from my ear for a moment, and I can still hear Sadie loud and clear. I get that she's mad, but does she want me to go deaf? "Sadie...Sadie!" "What?" I pause for a moment to let the ringing in my ears subside. "Could you not yell in my ear? Thanks. I'm sorry, okay. We fell asleep in the studio. Who do you think? Yes him. I'm okay. I'm coming home as soon as I wake Tommy up. He was awake, but he must have fallen asleep. Okay. See you soon." I hang up, enjoying the silence that greets my ears. I walk over to the couch and kneel down. I gently shake Tommy by the shoulder. "Tommy. Tommy time to get up." "Why?" "Because we have to go home, or at least, I do." "Okay." I walk to the kitchen to see if there's any coffee left. Nope. I get back to the studio just as he's coming out with our stuff. "Here, let me take my stuff." I say, grabbing my coat and bag. "See you tomorrow, 10 am?"

"Technically, it would be today." I show him my watch. "1:45? We must have been tired. I guess I'll see you today then." "Okay, drive careful Quincy." I say giving him a quick kiss before heading to my car. "And shave before you come back, okay?" "Your wish is my command." I climb in my car, and head for home. As I drive, I prepare myself for a lecture from Sadie. I park the car, open the door, and see Sadie sitting at the table. "Hey Sades." I say, sitting down. "Hey." "Look, I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. And it will never happen again." "I know. I was just worried. We should get to bed." "Yeah. Goodnight." "Night." We go to our rooms, and I collapse on my bed, too tired to take off my clothes. I hear the phone ring, followed by Sadie yelling "I'll get it." I roll over and pull my blanket over my body. I'm about to fall asleep when Sadie comes into my room. "Jude, that was Trinity Memorial. Tommy was in an accident." I shot up at that. "Is he okay? What happened? We have to go see him." "I don't know all the details. They wouldn't tell me over the phone." Oh god. It couldn't be good if they wouldn't tell her over the phone. "Get dressed and we'll go over. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." "Yeah." I try to smile, but I'm about to cry. I'm still in my clothes from earlier, so I slip on my shoes and rush downstairs.

The drive to the hospital is silent. _He's going to be fine. _I tell myself over and over, but I don't believe it. When we get to the hospital, I sit frozen in my seat. I don't think I can do this. No, I have to be strong for Tommy. He needs me. "Let's do this." My voice wavers ever so slightly. I feel Sadie's hand wrap around my and squeeze it gently. "I'm right here with you." "Thanks, Sades." I whisper before getting out. We walk into the hospital, which is quiet at this time of night. I walk up to the desk with Sadie right behind me. "I'm here to see Tommy Quincy." "Third floor, room 46." The receptionist says with a smile. "Thank you." I say before walking to the elevator. I press the button and the doors open. I press three, and lean against the wall, a stray tear slipping down my cheek. The elevator stops and the door opens. "Room 46." I say, checking the numbers next to the doors. "34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46. Here." I stare at the door for a moment, collecting myself. "You go in first, I'll wait out here." Sadie says, sitting in a chair across the hall. "Are you sure?" She nods. "Go."

I knock on the door softly before opening the door slowly. "Tommy?" I close the door behind me, and pull a chair over to the bed. He's got an IV in one arm, a cast on the other, and a small bandage above his left eye. "Tommy, what happened? I'm scared." I watch the steady rise and fall of his chest under the blanket. I hold his hand as the tears start to fall. I don't know how long I sat there, crying silently. After awhile a doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. James." I wipe my eyes quickly before introducing myself. "Jude Harrison." I shake his hand, wanting him to get to the point. It's then that I realize Sadie also came into the room. "So I take it your sister is the one I talked to on the phone?" "Yes, she's right there." I point to Sadie. "It appears that Mr. Quincy fell asleep at the wheel, and the car hit a patch of ice, causing it to spin off of the road and into a large tree. He broke his right wrist, and a few ribs. He also got a cut on his head, which is covered up by the bandage, as you can see. He lost a lot of blood from the cut, which is why he has the IV. He has six stitches, which will come out in a few weeks, when the cut heals. I'm keeping him here for a few days, to make sure he doesn't get any infections. His immune system, as you may know, will be weak because of the blood loss. He's unconscious now, but he should wake up once his blood volume is restored. The car was taken to a shop to see if it could be repaired. Here's the information for that. I'll leave you to digest this. Mr. Quincy should be fine. Good day, or night, I guess." He smiles again before leaving the room.

I sit down again, letting it all sink in. "Jude, do you want me to leave?" Sadie asks. "No...actually, could you call Kwest? He should probably know, being Tom's best friend and all. And he can tell D, so he doesn't get mad at Tommy." "Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" "Thanks, Sades." She gives my hand a quick squeeze before leaving the room. I turn to Tommy and take his hand again. "Tommy, please wake up soon, okay? I need you to wake up. I need _you_. You're my best friend, I can't do this without you. I love you." His head moved, and I felt his fingers move in my hand. he heard me. How can I get him to wake up?

"_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head_"

His head turns to me, and I know it's working.

"_I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way_

_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home_"

"Jude?" "Tommy?" "Jude, what happened?" "You fell asleep at the wheel, hit a patch of ice, and smashed into a tree. You broke your wrist, and three ribs. You also got a cut on your forehead. You lost a lot of blood because of it, hence the IV in your arm. It got six stitches. You've been unconscious. I've been talking to you." "Did you come by yourself?" Sadie walked through the door with Kwest at that moment. "That answer your question?" "When did you wake up?" Sadie asks, looking from me to Tommy to me again. "Just about a minute ago." "T, man, asleep at the wheel? What's up with that?" "I didn't think I was that tired. I figured I could get home. I was wrong." He looked at me again. "How long will I be here?" "A few days." "Darius isn't gonna like this." "He's going to have to deal with it. There's nothing you can do. by the way, they took your car to a shop to see if it could be fixed. I have the information." I say, pulling out the card the doctor gave me. As if someone was reading my mind, in walks Dr. James. "Mr. Quincy, good to see you're awake. Has anyone explained what happened, and your injuries?" "Yes." "I'm going to give you a prescription for pain killers, and for a medicine to boost your immune system, after the blood loss. Could I please have a moment with Mr. Quincy ?" "Sure, we should be going anyways." "Thank you." "See you later." I kiss Tommy's forehead before leaving the room.

"How long have you been here?' Kwest looks at us. "Uh...a few hours." I answer, looking at my watch. "You should go home and get some sleep." "You too." "Yeah. Are you coming to the studio tomorrow, Jude?" "I don't know. I'm going to see how Tommy's doing. I might." "Okay. I guess I'll see you later. Bye." "Bye." Sadie and I wave as he walks down the hall. "You should ask him out already. You obviously like him." "No I don't." "Yes, you do. You were totally checking out his butt." "I was not." "You were too." I say giving her a "give it up" look. "Okay, I was. But he doesn't like me." "Yes he does. I see the way he looks at you." "Really? It's too late to do anything tonight. Let's go home and I'll sleep on it." "Go idea." I yawn. I fell asleep in the car, Sadie shook me awake when we got home. "Jude, we're home." "Mmm?" I mumbled into my arm. "Okay." I got out and stretched. We headed inside, and I climbed onto my bed, where I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. "Ah!" I shielded my eyes with my arm. A glance at my alarm clock told me it was noon. I remembered the accident, and suddenly I was wide awake. I went down to the kitchen, and found a note on the table. Sadie had gone to work and was going to go see Tommy afterwards. I showered quickly and got dressed, wanting to go see him. I stopped to write Sadie a note, and grab a muffin and my keys. I got in my Mustang and headed for the hospital. The song on the radio had just ended, and what I heard next didn't surprise me at all. "Eden Taylor and Shay, who have been dating on and off for the last two years, have broken up yet again. Will it be for good or will they reconcile? Stay tuned for the latest gossip." I shook my head, knowing full well that they'd be back together by the end of the week. That's how it always went.

I smiled when I saw the sign for the hospital. I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. I went in and headed straight for the elevator. I decided last minute to stop at the gift shop. I bought a teddy bear and a balloon that said "Get well soon!" on it. Happy with my purchases, I headed to his room. I switched the bear to my other arm, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called. "Surprise." I stuck my head in first. "Hey, I missed you." "I missed you too." I hugged him and handed him the bear and the balloon. "Thanks." "Thought it my cheer you up." I say, pulling a chair up to his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. "Sore, but other than that, pretty good. I wish I didn't have to stay here though." I do too, but it's for your own good." "Yeah. Shouldn't you be at work?" "Yeah, but I have more important things to do. Besides, I can't work without my producer."

"True. But I'll still get to spend the day with you right?" "Duh. Guess who broke up again?" I ask, crossing my legs on the chair so I was sitting Indian style. "Shay and Eden." "Yup. It was on the radio." "I wish they would make up their minds. Either they want to be together or they don't." "They just want the attention." "They try to take attention away from you, the punk rock princess." "I'm no princess." "Sure you are." "Oh, I forgot, Sadie's going to stop by after work. She'd already gone to work when I woke up." "Cool. You realize we're going to have to work long days to make up for lost time at the studio, right?" "Yeah, but I don't mind. It's time I get to spend with you." "How sweet." "I know I am, thanks." "Egotistical much?" "You're worse than I am. Don't try to deny it." "True again." We spent the rest of the day talking, and the next day was pretty much the same. The third day, we were much more excited because he could finally come home.

"I'm so glad to be getting out of here." "Now do you see why I hate hospitals?" I ask, handing him his clothes. "I'll wait outside while you change." I say, opening the door. He emerges a few minutes later, teddy bear and balloon in tow. "It feels good to wear my own clothes." "I prefer the hospital gown." "Oh, really?" "Yes." I laugh. Tommy starts to laugh as well, then winces. "Still hurts, huh?" I ask, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Let's get you signed out." "Yes, let's." He signs himself out, and we head to his house. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself? You can stay with me and Sadie. We've got plenty of room." "I'll be fine. I just need a ride to work until the Viper gets out of the shop." "I can pick you up on my way to the studio. How does 8 sound?" "Sounds good. Make sure up, okay? I know your tendency to shut your alarm off and go back to sleep." "I will be. Call if you need anything, okay?" "Got it. See you at 8." I lean over and give him a kiss before he gets out. "Don't forget to take your medicine." "I won't mother." "You're one to talk, gramps." "I resent that." "Now you know how I feel." "Bye." "Bye."

I arrive at Tommy's at exactly 8 the next morning. I honk the horn to let him know I'm here. HONK! And he's telling me to be on time. Five minutes later he appears in the door, shirt only half on. "You gonna come out like this every morning?" I ask. "Cause I could get used to this." "Ha ha. I'm having trouble getting the sleeve over my cast. Can you help?" "Sure." I say, trying to pull the sleeve over the cast. "It's no use. It's not going to go over. Let's go." I say, putting the car into park and turning it off. "What?" "I'm going to help you find something you can wear. Come on." I get out of the car, and he does the same. "Okay.." I stare at the contents of his closet for a moment before pulling out the black t-shirt and jacket he wore on my 17th birthday. "Here." I hand him the clothes. "Wear these." "Okay." He says, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way and slipping on the t-shirt. As he does, I admire his body. Oh yeah, I could get used to seeing that everyday. "Ready. Let's go." We leave the house and get in the car. I start it up and pull away from the curb. On the way, we talk about the new song I wrote.

Pulling up to G-Major, I park in my regular spot and get out. Tommy does the same, and we head for the door. I step inside and see Georgia talking to a girl about my age, her auburn hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "Jude, Tommy, come here for a moment. There's someone I'd like you to meet." I look at Tommy, who seems to be as confused as I am. I shrug, then head over. "Tommy, Jude, this is Emma. Emma, this is Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison." "Hi." She smiles and I smile back. Tommy simply nods in her direction. "Hi." I nudge his side with my elbow, and he glares at me. "Hi." "Emma just signed with us. I figured since Kwest is just starting to produce, I'd have them work together. I figure they can learn together." "That sounds like a good idea." I say. "Glad you think so. I'll let you two get to work." "Bye." I smile at Emma once more before turning to enter the studio. She smiles back before Georgia drags her off to meet more people.

"She seems nice. " I comment, opening the studio door. "She didn't say much though." I think about this for a moment. "She's probably overwhelmed. She's meeting a lot of people, all in one day." I know I was overwhelmed when I first started here. And look at me now. "Yeah. Now the song sounds pretty good, but I was thinking..." I smiled and shook my head. Tommy was his normal self. If it weren't for the stitches and cast, you'd never know he was in an accident.


	5. Author's Note

This was too long to put with the next chapter, so I'm posting it separately.

* * *

Author's Note

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I really hope that you're liking it. Next, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. You are amazing! You make me want to write more. The reviews brighten my day.

So a big "Thank You!" to:

hurray4harrison

Can't Stand The Heat

Duddley111

xSoPreppyx22

Squiby-J

Sweetjudess

Tommys my 21

timleesa

You guys rock! Go you! I don't like having to wait for Season 3, but writing and reading IS fics mnake it easier. So keep working on your stories, k? One last thing, then I'll be done babbling. I wasn't sure if I should bring Emma in at the end of this chapter, or the beginning of the next one. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, though,and I hope you like it. That's all for now.

Happy reading!

♥Laura♥


	6. Emma's Story Comes Out

A.N.-Here's the next chapter! I meant to get it out sooner, but I've been busy with finishing up summer reading, and shopping for school supplies. I hope you like it, and I'm working on an idea I got last night while I was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. It should be up in the next few days, so keep an eye out for it. The song is I Will Remember You by Ryan Cabrera. It's a really pretty song, you should definitely check it out. Fluffy Stuff Toys, Inc. is a made up company.

Disclaimer: The own things I own are Emma, and the story itself. Oh, and Fluffy Stuff Toys, Inc. is mine too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This diary belongs to:

Emma

Dear diary,

It's been a year, but it's still hard to talk about the accident. Is that normal? No one I know has

died before, except Grandpa. But that was before I was born. I miss mom. I still cry at

night sometimes. I know if I talk to someone, I'll feeel better. But it hurts just to think

about it. So I talk to you. I know you'll never tell anyone my secrets. My music also helps.

It's become my release. I put everything I'm feeling into my songs. It helps. That reminds

me. I entered the school talent show last week, and I won! I didn't think I'd win, but my

friends all said I should enter, and Dad thought it might help me get my mind off of

everything. So I won, no big deal right? Wrong! Ms. Downey, our principal, has a

friend who owns a record company. Ms. Downey had me sing for her friend,

Georgia Bevans. I was nervous, but I thought I did good. Apparently, Georgia

thought so too, because she offered me a recording contract. I was shocked, to say the

least. This was all last week. Today, I met a bunch of people at G Major. That's my record

label. I have a record label! Back to my story. I met Tommy Quincy(a.k.a. Litlle Tommy Q)

and Jude Harrison. I know he was in a 90's boy band, which is kind of dorky, but he was

SO cute! He has the most amazing blue eyes, and dark hair that was just messy enough

to be sexy. Oh, my god. I have a crush on an ex-boybander. And Jude seemed nice. We

didn't talk much, partially because I was in shock. Who wouldn't be? I love her music! I

wanted to ask her for her autograph, but I didn't want to seem like a dork. I also met my

producer, Kwest. I don't know his last name, but he has to have one, right? I don't really

care, I'm just excited that I have a producer. Secretly, I've always wanted to be a singer.

It's getting late, and I have to be at the studio at 9 a.m. tomorrow. I'm not really happy that

I can't sleep in on Saturdays, but it's worth it. I'm going to be a singer!

♥Emma

I closed my diary and set it on my nightstand. I wasn't tired though, so I grabbed my notebook and started writing. I wrote a song for mom. As I was writing, I thought about the last year, adjusting to life without her. It all seems so surreal. Sometimes, I still wake up thinking I'll see her eating breakfast in the kitchen. I finish writing, and set my notebook aside with a yawn. I pull my covers up to my chin, and drift off to dreamland. It seems like only minutes later my alarm is going off, the annoying BEEP! BEEP! getting louder the longer it beeps. I turn over and shut the stupid contraption off, sighing with relief as the beeping stops. I drag myself out of bed and into the shower, which wakes me up. I dress, eat a quick breakfast, and jump in the car, eager to get to the studio. "This is it." I whisper into the car, biting my lip. I get out and stare at the building a moment, as the realization starts to set in. "You going to go inside, or just stand here all day?" I jump at the voice behind me, and turn to see Kwest standing behind me, a smiling tugging at the corners of his lips. "Come on, we've got music to make." I smile and follow him in, feeling less nervous than I have since the talent show. We enter Studio B, and I pull my notebook out as I set my bag down. "I'll set up, then we'll see what you've got, okay?" "Okay." I say, and follow him into the booth. He sets up the mic, and goes back behind the glass. He counts down, then gives me the signal to start singing. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and sing with everything I've got.

_Eight years later _

_Time goes by fast _

_Got my memories _

_And they will last _

_I try to keep it simple _

_Cause I hate goodbyes _

_I try to keep it simple _

_By telling myself _

_That _

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, if we're not together _

_I will remember you _

_I will remember you _

_We're a picture _

_In my mind _

_And when I want to find you _

_I just close my eyes _

_You'll never be that far from me _

_So don't say goodbye _

_Cause you'll never be that far from me _

_I'm telling myself _

_That _

_I, I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, if we're not together _

_I will remember you _

_You were there when _

_I needed a friend _

_Thank you, thank you _

_I never told you _

_How much that meant _

_Yeah thank you, thank you _

_I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, I.. I will remember you _

_And all of the things that we've gone through _

_There is so much I could say _

_But words get in the way _

_So, when we're not together you _

_I will remember _

_When we're not together _

_I will remember you _

_I will remember you_

I finished singing and opened my eyes, surprised to feel tears on my cheeks. I look up and see that Tommy, Jude, Georgia, and Sadie, the receptionist and Jude's sister, watching as well. I wipe the tears away with my hand, hoping they didn't see. "That was great!" Kwest's voice comes through my headphones. He motions for me to come listen, and I take off my headphones, eager to hear myself singing. I enter the studio, and they all stare at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. Kwest plays the song, and I'm amazed by how much emotion I hear in my voice. I was good. A smile spreads across my lips as I listen. When it ends, I look up at the others, wanting to know what they think. "That was great. I'm sure it will be a hit." Georgia smiles at me, nodding her approval. "The first of many, I'm sure." "I don't know about that." I can feel my face getting hot as I say it, although I secretly hope it's true. "I've got a meeting to get to, but I like what I heard. I can't wait to hear the finished product." Georgia gives me one more smile before leaving the studio. Sadie also excuses herself, and heads back to her desk. "Jude, we have to finish that song, remember?" Tommy looks at Jude, and I can tell there's something going on with them. "Yeah. That was great, you've got a lot of talent." She looks to me before getting up out of her chair and leaving with him. I turn my chair around so I'm facing Kwest. "Am I right to assume that they're only gonna work on that song?" I ask. "Yeah, you'd be right." "Make-out session?" Kwest laughed, and it was infectious. Soon I was laughing too. "Most likely." "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" "Nope. But..." "But what?" I pry, eager to know who he likes."You have a crush on someone! It's Sadie, isn't it?" "How'd you guess?" Ha! I was right! "I saw the way you looked at her. Like she was the only girl in the room." "Yeah, she's great. She's smart, and pretty, and funny. We should get back to work. We have to lay down the music, mix the beats. You play any instruments?" "Guitar, and I just started piano. I was thinking something like this." I say picking up my guitar and playing some chords. "That sounds good. Let's get to it."

Eight and a half hours later, we were listening to a rough draft of "I Will Remember You". I have to say, it sounded good. I grabbed my bag and dug around for the goldfish crackers I had thrown in before I left my house this morning. I felt my fingers brush against the bag and wrapped my hand around it, pulling it out when I had it firmly in my hand. I set my bag down again and opened the bag. I offered the bag to Kwest, who shook his head. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to order a pizza, actually." "That works too. I just like to be prepared." "Better safe than sorry?" "Exactly." We both laughed, and I shoved it back into my bag after closing it. "So what do you like on your pizza?" Kwest pulled out his phone. "Cheese and bacon." "Cheese and bacon got it. Could you go ask Tommy and Jude if they want anything? They should be in Studio C. Oh, and ask Sadie if she's still here." "Sure." I came to Studio C first, so I knocked. I heard Tommy call "Come in!" so I turned the knob, and opened the door. "Kwest and I are ordering a pizza. You guys want anything?' I ask, leaning against the doorframe. "One sec." He turned to Jude, who was just finishing her song. "You want pizza?" She held up a finger, took off her head phones, and came into the studio. I stepped into the studio so she could pass me, then resumed my post at the doorframe. "So you guys want pizza?" Tommy looked at Jude, then back at me. "Sausage and pepperoni. Thanks." "No problem. I'll let you know when it gets here." I say, turning on my heel, and heading for the lobby. Sadie was still behind her desk, sorting papers. "You look like you're having a ton of fun." I smile, walking up to the desk. "Oh yeah, I'm having a blast." We both laughed, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "Kwest and I are ordering a pizza, you want some?" "Sure, green pepper and mushrooms." "Alright." I head back towards the studio, calling over my shoulder, "Don't have too musch fun, now." I heard Sadie laugh as I walk down the corridor to the studio. "Tommy and Jude want sausage and pepperoni, and Sadie wants green pepper and mushrooms." I report back to Kwest, who's looking at a Pizza Hut menu. "Ok, I'll go order the pizzas." He leaves the studio, and I sit in a chair, going over everything that's happened over the last week. My phone rings, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Dad." "How's it going?" "Good, we have a rough draft of my first song." "Cool. What's it called?" "I Will Remeber You." "That's great, honey. Listen, I called because I have some good news and some bad news." "Ok." "I got a promotion. To Vice President." "Of the whole company? That's great dad." "The bad news is, if I accept the promotion, we'll have to move." "Why? Why can't we stay here?" "My office would be at the corporate headquarters." "Where is that?" "New York." "New York? Dad, we can't move! Our house is the last connection I have to mom! I can't lose that! And all my friends are here, and my school! And what about my album? Dad, we can't move. Everything is here." "I haven't accpeted the promotion yet. My boss has agreed to give me some time to think about it." "What is there to think about?" "Honey, I have to get back to work." We'll talk about this later, ok?" "Ok, bye Dad." "Bye." I hung up and stared at my phone. Move? How could my dad even think about moving? Everything is here. I lean against the door, and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. The doorknob rattles, and I realize I must be keeping Kwest from getting back in. I get up, and Kwest comes in, the smile disappearing from his face when he sees the tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks, and I can hear the concern in his voice. "My mom died in a car accident last year. It was late, she was on her way home, and she wass hit by a drunk driver. It was a head-on collision. And now, when things are starting to get better, my dad got promoted to vice-president of Fluffy Stuff Toys, Inc. the toy company where he works. If he accepts, we'll have to move to New York. Everything is here, my friends, family, school, and G Major. And our house is the last tie to my mom that I have. We can't move." I sat down with my back against the wall and he sat down next to me. "Hey, it'll work out. Besides, you don't know for sure that you're moving, right?" "Yeah." I say with a sniffle. I've calmed down a bit, and I wipe my eyes. Kwest looks like he's about to say something else, but he's interuppted by Tommy sticking his head in to announce that the pizza has arrived. He gives question a questioning look, but Kwest mouths "later". Tommy nods his understanding, and goes to get his pizza. I get up and leave as well, making a pit stop at the bathroom to clean up. I head to hospitality, where the others are enjoying there pizza and laughing. I join in, grabbing a slice of pizza, and laughing at Kwest's jokes.

For now, I'm okay. For a little while, I'll eat pizza and laugh with some new friends. For awhile, I'll forget the pain. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Today, I'm having fun. Who knows what the future will bring? I'll take it one day at a time. One thing's certain though, I'll have friends to help me get through it.


	7. Author's Note Part Two

I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've been busy, and my other stories have kept me busy. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I have a few reasons, and they are:

I'm too busy with school and homework and my other stories.

I have a serious case of writer's block on this story. I've run out of ideas.

I want to try to get some of my other stories finished, then I'll start on this one again.

I'm very sorry to anyone who's been reading this. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I need them! I'm even willing to consider co-writing it, so that it will get done sooner. I'm to attached to let someone else finish it though. I've become too attached. Is that pathetic or what? Again, I'm sorry, and if you have any ideas, please let me know. Send me a private message or something.

XOXO,

Laura


End file.
